Posing Questions Super Lana 8
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After "Prophecies," Clark and Lana visit Dr. Swann for advice. Meantime, Steve makes an important discovery and Jasmine makes an offer to Lex.


Posing Questions (Super Lana 8)  
David J. Duncan  
June 2004  


  
Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the WB. All other characters and scenarios are mine. Please send comments to dante0220yahoo.com.  
  
Chapter 1 [Two Days following "Prophecies"]  
  
[Kent Farm]  
  
The sun shone brightly down on the fields in back of the barn, as Clark did his morning "whiz" around the farm's perimeter. This was both a security measure and a means of exercise. Ever since the Black Hand's last attack in Metropolis, he had remained on edge. Having Kara pop up out of nowhere didn't make him feel any better. _So many questions, not enough answers. _He frowned, wishing that he had the solutions to make his loved ones safe.  
  
_It isn't that easy, Clark. It never is_, Lana's voice advised within his head.  
  
He looked around for her but couldn't find her. He turned one way, then another and another, twisting himself in more direction than a baker abusing a pretzel. Finally, he felt a light tapping on his shoulder and turned.  
  
She stood behind him; the wind billowing through her long chestnut hair and the sunshine sparkling in her eyes. "What's wrong, Clark? Why are you so jumpy?" She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.   
  
"I could have sworn you were behind me," he noted.  
  
She quirked her right eyebrow at him. "Clark, we've been doing the telepathy thing for how long?"  
  
"Two months," he muttered, feeling really stupid by that point.  
  
"Right. I answered you from the Sullivans' house. When I felt your paranoia, I sped over. Everything looks okay. What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Between possible Hand attacks, this federal agent—whoever he is—and this Protector person, who knows what we can expect next?" he explained, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"And that's why you've started into this routine?" she asked him. Granted his overprotectiveness could be endearing when she was in the right mood. This, however, wasn't one of those times. "Clark, Jor-El said that we don't have to fear the agent. We just need to keep an eye on him is all. As for the Protector, well…I have an idea."  
  
"You do?" While he wished that he had a plan, he was glad that she had adjusted to this new lifestyle.   
  
"I was thinking of having Miri run the Talon this weekend. Meantime, you and I can scoot off to New York and see Dr. Swann," she proposed.  
  
"How would he know about this situation?" he wondered.  
  
_Because I do, Kal-El, Jor-El responded telepathically over their shared link. Excellent plan, Lana Lang.  
  
Thanks. Nice that someone approves._ She grinned at her boyfriend playfully.  
  
He rolled his eyes. _I wasn't disagreeing with you. I was wondering how Dr. Swann would know about this Protector.  
  
The story is on the cave walls; therefore, it is worth a try. Be careful. Your adversaries will be everywhere in that foul city_, Jor-El noted.  
  
_We'll be careful, Jor-El_, she promised. "Come on, Clark. We promised Chloe that we'd visit before school. Remember?"  
  
"Okay. Meet me by the oak tree," he agreed. "I need to make one stop first." He streaked to the barn, finished his chores, grabbed his knapsack, kissed his mother on the cheek and made it to the tree in just under five seconds.  
  
And, as usual, she beat him to the spot. "Still taking the scenic route, aren't you?"  
  
"I had things to do," he replied good-naturedly, as they disappeared down the road in a cloud of dust after making sure nobody watched them.  
  
Chapter 2 [Luthor Mansion]  
  
Jasmine clomped out of the shower and toweled herself off quickly. Unlike most mornings, she had overslept and her alarm clock hadn't gone off. _Terrific! Of all the times to be late! Chloe wanted me to visit before school. Now I won't get the opportunity._ She sighed, while putting on her white blouse and long blue skirt. While she would have liked to have tried the newest in American fashions, she knew her father would never permit her to be out in a halter top or a mini skirt. _Some day, Jasmine, maybe you can do those things._  
  
In the corner, Cocoa whined fretfully.  
  
"Sorry, Cocoa. I'm running late," she advised, slipping on her shoes and collecting her things. "I'll see you tonight." She blew a kiss to her friend and rushed out the door.  
  
She headed for Lex's study, thinking that maybe he could give her a ride into town. As she got to the door, she heard him talking to someone. She knocked at the door.  
  
"Yes?" the billionaire asked.  
  
"Lex, sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you were heading into town?" she asked. Looking at Steve, she asked, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"  
  
"Not at all," Lex assured her, getting up from his chair. "Actually, I was hoping to get you two better acquainted. Jasmine, this is Agent Steve Petersen of the FBI. Agent Petersen, Princess Jasmine-A 'isha."  
  
The agent bowed to her. "Princess Jasmine-A 'isha, it's an honor."  
  
"Thank you, Agent Petersen, but please, call me Jasmine," she accepted. _So this is the agent? Interesting, he doesn't seem like much. But then again, you know that appearance can be deceiving._ "How has your stay in Smallville been so far?"  
  
"It's a great town, as I'm sure you know," Steve replied. "I've enjoyed getting myself reacquainted with the place."  
  
"Reacquainted?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It's a long story but I came through here with some friends about fifteen years ago," he answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable himself about that encounter. _And if she knew about that, it might blow her delicate royal sensibilities._ "Anyhow, did I hear you need a ride? I was just heading into town."  
  
"I did," she agreed, appreciating more time to observe the agent. "Thank you, Agent Petersen. Lex, see you later."  
  
"I'll meet you at the Talon about sixish?" the billionaire asked.  
  
"Six would be great," she agreed before leading Steve out.   
  
Lex smirked. _Steve's going to find out that she's a handful all right._  
  
[Smallville High School—About 20 minutes later]  
  
Steve pulled his rental car up in front of the high school. "Here we are! And you're about fifteen minutes early."  
  
"Thanks, Agent Petersen," she expressed, giving him a smile. During the drive over, they had a pleasant conversation. He had given her a good first impression but she vowed to herself to remain vigilant, especially since she carried her friends' secrets. "See you soon!" She got out and walked into the building.  
  
After she disappeared, he shook his head. _Nice enough girl. Still, there's something else going on with her. I wish I knew what it was. _Then he shook his head. _Steve, she's a teenager. Of course, she has her hang ups. I'll keep an eye on her just the same though. _With that, he drove off into the gray morning, eager to do some more surveillance of the town.  
  
[Clark's locker]  
  
Miranda sat waiting by Clark's locker, waiting for the super couple to make an appearance. She had tried to walk into the field, hoping to intercept him on his new routine. However, he and Lana had already left before she could do so. _I shouldn't listen to Kara—she's a conniving witch. But is it true? Am I demon spawn? Maybe I deserve my stepfather._ She sighed, wondering what to think.  
  
"Miranda? Have you seen Clark or Lana this morning?" Jasmine wondered, hurrying over to her.  
  
"He left before I could catch him. Why? Is everything all right?" Miranda wondered.  
  
"I just met Agent Petersen," the princess replied.  
  
Miranda nodded, recalling what Clark had confided to her the night before. _This is the guy who's 'the path to the Protector' or something weird like that. _"We might as well wait for them. Trust me; they'll be here soon enough."  
  
Just as she said that, the super teens made their way over to them.  
  
"Hey, Miri, Jasmine, what's wrong?" Clark wondered, immediately suspecting something.  
  
"Maybe nothing. Maybe everything," Jasmine declared. She looked at Miranda and then continued, "Agent Petersen gave me a ride over here this morning."  
  
Lana studied the others, trying to glean an impression from hearing their respiration, pulse, etc. _They're all nervous. Given that they're carrying our secret, who can blame them? _Then she remembered Jor-El's advice from the cave. _Watch him but do not fear him. _"Did he ask anything?"  
  
"No. He just wanted to get to know the town better," Jasmine informed them.  
  
"Let's not worry about things until we need to," he cautioned, opening his locker and checking his books. "Hopefully, he'll be satisfied checking Lex out."  
  
Miranda scratched her head, wanting to understand why this man's name rang a bell for her. _Petersen, Petersen, do I know this man?   
_   
"Hey, Miri," Lana interjected, rubbing her shoulder and shaking her out of her reverie.  
  
"Huh?" Miranda snapped back to reality. "Oh, Lana, sorry."  
  
The former cheerleader asked with concern, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, Lana, I'm fine. Just worried about that test, you know?" She smiled nervously while taking off up the stairs toward her first class.  
  
"What was that about?" Jasmine wondered.  
  
"Ever since Kara showed up, she's been disturbed about something," he noted, remembering how she had sequestered herself in her room.  
  
"I hope she'll be okay to run the Talon this weekend," Lana hoped. "Something's really bothering her, Clark, for her to be like this."  
  
"Maybe you should talk with her before we go," he suggested.  
  
"I'll do that after our shift tonight," Lana concurred, giving him a quick kiss. "Gotta run." She jogged off toward her class.  
  
"Do you think this man's trouble, Clark?" Jasmine inquired.  
  
"As I said, let's see what happens. Meantime, nothing says we can't be careful, right?" he concluded, locking his locker door. "See you later."   
  
After he had left, she hustled off in the other direction. _Maybe he might not seem like much but looks are deceiving. I wonder what Rajah can tell me about this mystery agent? _   
  
Chapter 3 [Kent Farm about 3:00 that afternoon]  
  
Steve had completed his circuit of Smallville, scoping out the town and it people. He noted its internal paradox, marveling at how time seemed to stand still here even as changes nipped at Tradition's heels. "It's amazing," he remarked to himself. He pulled into the Kent Farm and parked his rental car. Getting out, he admired how his previous observation held true for that place. Down to the chicken coop beside the barn and the cattle grazing off in the distance, it seemed the same as it had in 1988.   
  
Jonathan stuck his head out of the barn. "Can I help you?"   
  
"Mr. Kent?" the agent asked.  
  
The farmer looked the visitor over, associating a name with the face in front of him. "Do I know you from some place?"  
  
"I visited here with some friends in 1988 just after the meteor shower. I'm Steve Petersen," Steve replied, shaking hands with Jonathan. "I'm with the FBI on assignment to protect Princess Jasmine-A 'isha."  
  
Immediately, Jonathan's paranoia kicked into high gear. _Just what we need…the FBI sniffing around Clark's friends. _He composed himself. "I would think that Lex Luthor's doing a good job keeping an eye on her."  
  
Steve scrutinized the other man, wondering why the sudden reaction. _Did I do or say something? _Immediately, his instincts screamed that the farmer was hiding something. _Keep it under your hat for now, Steve. _"Is your wife around?"  
  
At that moment, Martha stuck her head out the door, wondering what was going on. "Jonathan, who is this?" She looked at Steve closely. "You look familiar."  
  
"It's been a few years, Mrs. Kent, but it's me, Steve Petersen." The agent walked over and offered his hand.   
  
"He's an FBI agent, Martha," Jonathan added.  
  
She stiffened, thinking of all sorts of implications for his being there. _Does anyone know about Clark and Lana? Did the Black Hand figure it out? _   
  
He relaxed his posture, putting his hands in the air. "This isn't an official visit, Folks. I just wanted to say hi is all…unless you're doing anything you'd like to tell me about?" Seeing them exchange anxious looks, he asked, "Sorry to be forward but well…Mrs. Kent, maybe we talk about this over coffee or something?"  
  
She took a deep breath, feeling relieved. "Of course, Steve…we can call you that, right?"  
  
"I'd be honored if you would," the agent agreed, cracking a smile and shaking their hands. "Sorry. I should have called first but I remembered the place as I was driving by."  
  
"That's all right," she concurred. "Follow me."  
  
[Twenty-five minutes later]  
  
Miranda parked her blazer in the driveway and jumped out. She was running late and didn't want to keep Lana waiting any longer than she had to. _Why did Mr. Davidson need to jabber on? _   
  
"It's okay," her boss assured her from the passenger seat. "Take your time. Sandra has everything under control."  
  
"I'll only be five minutes," Miranda promised, rushing into the house. "Hi, everyone!" she greeted, rushing by the kitchen toward the bathroom.   
  
At the sound of the voice, Steve's ears perked up. _She sounds familiar._ As she hustled back out toward the door, he asked, "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sorry I'm…." She started to say before looking at him. Her jaw dropped. "You? It can't be!"  
  
In turn, he forced himself to nod, feeling his voice catch in his throat. His eyes watered. _My God, wait'll he hears that she's safe and with friends!_  
  
Lana hustled into the room, fearing the worst. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Miranda and I were getting reacquainted is all," Steve noted, a warm smile spreading across his face.   
  
"I can't believe it's you though. I figured I'd never see you again after…after…Stepfather killed everyone," she declared, choking on sobs toward the end.  
  
"Not everyone, Miri-Ma," Steve clarified, rubbing her shoulders supportively.  
  
Hearing that nickname, Miranda threw herself into the agent's arms. "You mean they're still alive?"  
  
"That creep missed your aunt and uncle, Miri," Steve indicated. Then he looked her in the eye, tracing the scar on her chin. "And trust me, they'll be so happy to hear you're safe and with the best people in the world."  
  
"That's awfully kind of you to say, Steve," Jonathan expressed.  
  
"It's true," the agent confirmed. Standing up, he looked at Lana and once again, experienced _deja-vu_. Collecting himself, he introduced himself, "Steve Petersen, FBI agent and friend. You look familiar too."  
  
"Steve, this is Lana Lang, my best friend and boss over at the Talon," Miranda introduced them.  
  
"You're Lewis and Laura's daughter, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Close enough," Lana replied, shaking hands with him. "Actually, Henry Small is my biological father but Lewis is like my Dad too. You knew my parents?"  
  
"Not exactly but you might say they're friends of a good friend of mine," Steve replied.   
  
"Agent Petersen?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yes?" he replied, finishing his tea.  
  
"How did you know her nickname?" The former cheerleader gave her friend a quick look before continuing, "I'm the only one here who knows that."  
  
He chuckled. "Because I was in the room when her uncle gave it to her." He finished his tea and set the cup in the sink. "If it's okay, I'd like to stop by the Talon later."  
  
"Please do," Lana agreed, feeling happy for her friend.  
  
Steve nodded and started to head out the door. Then he stopped and looked back at them earnestly. "Everyone, I don't want Hansei Arighatto finding out that certain people survived if you get my meaning. Please keep that in here."  
  
"Let him try to hurt them!" Miranda countered, clenching her fists. "He'll regret it if he does!"  
  
He sighed. _She sure takes more after him than her father. That's for sure._ "Later, Miri." With that, he left.  
  
Martha looked at their boarder anxiously. "Calm down, Miranda."  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Kent, I won't lose any more family or friends to that beast," Miranda apologized. "Come on, Lana, I've made you late."  
  
"No need to apologize about that," her friend declared. "Not with news like that!" She embraced her tightly. "Maybe at some point, Steve can get him to visit."  
  
"Or…he might want me to leave," Miranda worried.  
  
Jonathan shrugged. "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, go to work and we'll talk about this when the time comes."  
  
The two girls nodded and left the house, heading for the blazer.  
  
When they had driven off, Martha asked, "Could he be alive, Jonathan? After all of this time?"  
  
"Steve says he is. And if things haven't changed, Martha…." He locked gazes with her. "We'd better hope that Hansei Arighatto stays well away from him."  
  
She nodded and cleared the table, thinking of this situation and what she would get for dinner too. _Could he be this Protector that the kids spoke of? Steve's the key.  
_   
  
Chapter 4 [Talon—Half an hour later]  
  
Lex walked into the café, keeping his emotions to himself. For most of the day, he had phoned potential investors, seeking assistance to keep the Talon afloat financially. He made his way up to the counter, being sure to avoid Lana or Miranda in the process. Getting his cappuccino from Darcy, he returned to his booth.   
  
"Hi, Lex," Jasmine greeted, seeing him sitting there. "I know I'm early but can I join you?"  
  
He tried to smirk and hide his feelings behind a mask. "Sure. Get you a coffee?"  
  
"I'd like that," she accepted, signaling for a waitress. After she gave her order, she asked, "What's going on? You seem awfully depressed."  
  
He shrugged. "I'm fine, Jasmine. Why ever would you say that?"  
  
She arched her eyebrow. "Because you've been pouring over that same spreadsheet for the past week. Besides, Lana and Miranda don't deserve to be brushed off like that. What's wrong, _Alexander_?"   
  
He sighed, knowing that she only called him that when she was irritated with him. "Yeah. Jasmine, I don't want you repeating to them or anyone what I'm going to say to you, all right?"  
  
She looked around; making sure everyone else was out of earshot. "Fine, as long as you plan to tell them at some point."  
  
"I promise," he vowed. "You know how I've been trying to reorganize my father's assets, right?"  
  
"Right," she agreed. "Go on."  
  
He continued, trying to keep as composed as he could. "It seems that part of that capital was used to finance this shop. Jasmine, I'm worried that the Talon will go under."  
  
After taking another look around, she glared at him. "Lex, Lana's your partner, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"You need to tell her this. This place is her whole life," she asserted firmly.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" he retorted impatiently. "That's why I've been keeping quiet. I wanted to find investors to fill in the gap but nobody out there wants to take a chance."  
  
"Really? We'll see about that," she supposed, taking out her cell phone and dialing it.  
  
"Who are you calling at a time like this?" he wondered incredulously.  
  
She put her hand up. "Yes, this is Princess Jasmine-A 'isha. I need to speak to my father immediately. It's important."  
  
He stared at her, recognizing the Arab word for "father". _She's calling her father?_  
  
"Hello, Flower," the Sultan answered. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Papa, thank you. Do you remember when we talked about investments?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. And you have found something? Splendid! What is it?" he replied.  
  
"It's a café, Papa. The one here in Smallville. Alexander was looking for a partner to help finance it," she revealed, feeling anxious for some reason.  
  
"I see. Can I talk to him, please?" he answered.  
  
"Absolutely," she answered. Then she held the phone out to Lex. "He wants to speak to you."  
  
He managed to compose himself and took the phone. "Hello, your Eminence. How are you?"  
  
"I am well, thank you, Alexander," the Sultan replied. "This café that the princess talks about—is this the one that you own with her other friend?"  
  
"Yes, sir," he affirmed. "Lana Lang and I co-own it."  
  
"And why the sudden issues?"  
  
Lex continued, pressing his composure to its limits. "My father's arrest has led to some financial difficulties for many LuthorCorp properties. This café is one of them—at least partially. I have tried to find other financiers, Sultan Mahmud."  
  
"Who initiated this discussion, Alexander?"  
  
"She did, your Eminence," the billionaire responded, giving her a grin. "She wants to help her friends and preserve a national landmark."  
  
"Really?" The Sultan mused, _She truly cares for these people and they have been good to her. It's settled. _"Can you put her back on?"  
  
"Yes. It's always a pleasure, Sir," he concluded, handing the phone back to Jasmine.  
  
"Papa?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Go ahead with the investment, Jasmine. I just ask one thing. Keep close watch on this place. This is your responsibility at least in part," he agreed.  
  
Somehow, she managed to restrain herself from jumping up and down with delight. "You know I will, Papa. Thank you for letting me help the community."  
  
"I know you wouldn't be happy unless you were doing something like this, Flower. Your sisters miss you, as do I," he noted.  
  
"And I miss all of you, Papa," she replied. "We'll talk soon. Thank you once again." With that, she hung up.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
She smirked. "I told you I'd deal with it, Lex. Papa says yes so I'm in."  
  
"Excellent," he declared, sipping his coffee. "I'll need a couple of days to draw up the papers."  
  
"And I want Lana to know about this before we do," she reminded him pointedly.   
  
"She'll know," he reiterated. "Come on; Cocoa's getting hungry, I imagine, and so am I."  
  
"He is," she agreed, as they left.  
  
[Half an hour later]  
  
Lana straightened up the last of the coffee cups and looked around at the bustling shop. _At least business is good. I wonder why Lex has been avoiding me? _She had seen him talking earnestly with Jasmine in the corner a little while earlier. However, ever since Clark had given her the 'don't eavesdrop unless you have to' speech, she had tried to mind her own business.  
  
"I'm sure everything's okay, Boss," Miranda assured her while putting on another pot of coffee.  
  
"If you say so, Miri," Lana agreed although she wasn't exactly convinced. Then she changed the subject, "By the way, can I talk to you in the back?"  
  
"Sure," the sensei agreed. As soon as they hit the storeroom, she asked, "What's up?"  
  
"Clark and I need to go out of town this weekend. I was wondering if you could run things here," the former cheerleader requested.  
  
"You know I can. What's going on, Lana?" Miranda inquired.  
  
"It's the prophecy. Clark and I think that we should talk with Dr. Swann about it. It shouldn't take us any longer than Saturday to do this but you never know," Lana explained.  
Seeing her friend bow her head, she queried, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"This is about Steve and…my uncle isn't it?" Miranda sighed. "Lana, they're both good people!"  
  
Lana looked at her earnestly, placing her hand on her friend's right shoulder. "I don't doubt that. We just want some more information. Thanks for your help, Miri."  
  
"Just find out the truth, Lana. Maybe this friend of yours can help me too," Miri supposed. _Where ever you are, Uncle and Auntie, I'm thinking of you._  
  
Chapter 5 [Saturday]  
  
[Kent Farm]  
  
Clark finished stacking the hay bales against the barn's inner back wall. Unable to sleep because of the questions floating through his mind, he had done everything he could think of. In short, that meant he did every possible chore on the farm between 3 AM and then.  
  
_Calm yourself, Kal-El.  
  
I wish I knew more about all of this stuff.   
  
And you shall. The scientist will tell you what you need to know.   
_   
Clark scratched his head. _And what about the agent?   
  
I told you. He's of no immediate threat to either you or Lana. In fact, he will be helpful to you both.  
  
And this Protector?  
  
Kal-El, stop this fretting. Soon you will know everything._ With that, the Voice went silent.  
  
"Easy for him to say," the teenager muttered, slinging the last bale into place with one hand.  
  
"I wish I could do that," his father admitted, walking over to his side. "Looks good, Son."  
  
"Thanks, Dad. I couldn't sleep so I tried to burn off some energy," the younger man admitted, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Jonathan smiled and rubbed his son's shoulder. _Even when he's nervous, he still thinks of others. _"You could have left something for your mother and me to do while we're waiting," he teased.  
  
"There isn't a law that says you can't take a day off once in a while," Clark retorted.  
  
"Clark, come on," Jonathan rebutted. "You know I need something to do."  
  
Clark grinned. "You could take Mom on that picnic you owe her. She'd like that."  
  
His father quirked an eyebrow. _Being with Lana's affecting him in more ways than one._ "You think so, do you?"  
  
"I know it. Think of it as good relationship maintenance," Clark replied.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you and what have you done with my son?" the farmer cracked. "Seriously, Clark, I'm glad things are going this well for you and Lana. Are you sure that you don't want your mother and me with you?"  
  
"Dad, we'll be fine. And thanks about the first thing. I can't believe how great it's been not to have to hide from her. I can be myself and not worry about the Secret—at least when I'm with her anyhow. And that she understands what it's like to be Kryptonian not to mention the fact that Jor-El likes her too," Clark explained.   
  
"And what does he think of our agent and this 'Protector'?" Jonathan wondered.  
  
_I approve of them both, Jonathan Kent_, Jor-El noted. _So it has been told. So it shall be._  
  
The two men looked at each other, wondering what exactly he meant.  
  
[Smallville Cemetery]  
  
As with Clark, Lana couldn't sleep either. Rising early from her bed, she showered and sped off toward the cemetery. Within minutes, she stood in front of her parents' stone, gazing lovingly upon it. No matter what else had happened, she would continue to visit. "Hi. Well, Clark and I are off to New York again. Hopefully, Dr. Swann has some answers for us."  
  
_He will…. _A female voice told her inside of her head.  
  
"What the?" Lana wondered, looking all around her at super speed. "Who's there?"  
  
_Calm yourself, Lana_, the Voice advised, allowing her shimmering form to appear. _Hello, Sweetie._  
  
She looked at the spirit, a slender woman with brown hair cascading down her back and dressed in white, and recognized her almost immediately. _Mom?  
  
That's right, Honey. Trust in Dr. Swann. _Seeing her daughter's confused look, Laura asked, _What is it?  
  
Mom, that agent, Steve Petersen, said that you met a friend of his before you died. Is that true?  
  
Yes, Lana, your father and I both knew him. However, I am not permitted to tell you any more than that. Know that he will not harm you or your friends. Jor-El knows this and so do I.  
  
You know Jor-El?_ The young woman wondered about that last statement.  
  
_Of course. After what he tried to do to you and with this new arrangement, we settled on some things you might say. He does approve of you and appreciates what you do for Clark._  
  
Lana blushed. _It's a two way street. Anyhow, he's waiting for me at the farm. Can I talk with you again?  
  
Of course. I'm always with you._ With that, the ghost vanished.  
  
Lana shook her head. "Wow. Mom's able to talk with me!" She smiled and sped away.  
  
[Kent Farm]  
  
Five minutes later, she stopped in front of the barn and looked around. While everything seemed quiet, she could feel Clark's nervous energy emanating from the structure. _I'm glad we're finally going. Hopefully, this will take some of the weight off of his shoulders. _Putting on her best smile, she walked in to find father and son talking about things.  
  
"Hi," Clark greeted, breaking off his conversation.  
  
"Hi yourself," she replied. "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Kent. I can wait in the house if you'd like."  
  
"That's okay," Jonathan assured her. "Just let us know what Dr. Swann says, all right?"  
  
"Absolutely," the two teens concurred.  
  
"Got the file?" she asked.  
  
Her boyfriend held the large envelope in the air. "Right here. Shall we?"  
  
"Let's," she concurred, doing the usual check around for possible spies. Then she took off.  
  
Clark looked at his father with a bemused grin. "She likes a head start." With that, he sped after her.  
  
As much as he still felt apprehensive about letting the Secret out, Jonathan had to smile at the way they had learned to share their experiences. Still, he hoped that the news from New York wouldn't be too bad. _Maybe that picnic would be good for us. Martha's been working hard lately. _He chuckled, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Clark had to remind him about that. _Whatever you're doing, Lana, keep it up._  
  
Chapter 6 [New York—Swann Building, 1:00 PM ET]  
  
After a breakneck race with both holding the lead for a time, Clark and Lana stopped in the alley across the street from the Swann Building in the heart of Manhattan. As always, the big city struck awe into them with the sheer size and number of the buildings not to mention the hordes of people.   
  
"I can't get over how big this place is," he remarked, looking around.   
  
"Clark, this is your third trip here," she reminded him with a bit of wry humor.  
  
"And you're used to this? Right," he retorted, grinning at her. "Come on; Dr. Swann's waiting for us."   
  
They crossed with the crowd at the crosswalk and headed into their destination. Unlike their previous visit, Dr. Swann waited for them there.  
  
"Hello, Lana, Kal-El, thank you for coming," the doctor greeted. "Follow me." He guided them to his back room sanctum and let them in. "Please take a seat."   
  
"Thank you," Clark expressed. "Dr. Swann, we had a question about something."  
  
Dr. Swann wheeled himself over to his table and scanned his guests' faces, finding the concern there. "Your email mentioned the Cowache Caves. Kal-El, you must be careful in how you interpret the cave drawings."  
  
"Actually, Jor-El told us what they meant," she interjected, handing him the file. "We were wondering if you could shed any more light on them."  
  
"Jor-El?" the scientist asked.  
  
"My biological father," Clark revealed.  
  
"Kal-El, he died when Krypton disappeared," Dr. Swann doubted.  
  
A flash of light appeared in the room, coalescing into a man's form. _I am still here, Virgil Swann, at least in spirit. Please reassure them.  
  
My word! _The scientist stared at the ghost with wonder. He had spent the last twenty years trying to interpret the radio messages and guess at who sent them. Now he stood face to face with that entity.   
  
"Uh, Dr. Swann, the pictures?" she reminded him.  
  
"Right," he agreed, looking at the file's contents. For several minutes, he scanned the pictures, considering the meanings therein. Finally he looked at the trio. "Has any of this come to pass yet?"  
  
Clark frowned. "The guy who's 'the way' is in Smallville. But we still don't know who the Protector is. Or how the guy—an FBI agent—is that way."  
  
"Actually, Clark, we do," she admitted. Seeing an amazed look, she continued, "After school on Wednesday, Miri and I ran into him at your house." She clasped his hand and looked into his eyes. "You better brace yourself for this."  
  
"Okay," Clark agreed, feeling uneasy but having faith in her.  
  
She winced, twitching nervously before relating, "Agent Petersen was talking with your folks when Miri ran in to change for our shift. I heard her yell out something like 'You? It can't be!' so I hurried in myself. He knows your parents and Lex, Clark. He also knew her nickname—her secret one."  
  
"She doesn't let anyone except you use that," he argued. "How?"  
  
She shrugged. "Apparently, he was there when she got it. He knows Miri from before."  
  
"From before? As in before she was kidnapped?" he asked with surprise.  
  
She nodded, the tears coming to her face. "Can I have the picture of the red and white split pictograph, please?"  
  
"You know what it is?" Dr. Swann asked.  
  
"Not _what_, Dr. Swann, _who_. The Protector is Miri's uncle," she guessed.   
  
_That is correct, Lana Lang. However, I do not know any more than that about who he is.  
_   
"My mother does but she won't tell me," she noted, folding her arms.  
  
"Your mother?" Clark inquired, looking at the others.  
  
"She appeared to me in the cemetery this morning," she noted.   
  
_And she knows this Protector?_ Jor-El queried.  
  
"She does," Lana reiterated, looking at the split drawing again. "Imagine though, this guy survived her stepfather's attack."  
  
"Miri said that her entire family died," Clark argued.  
  
"Apparently he missed this guy and his wife," she mentioned. "And you should have seen Agent Petersen. He was all emotional with her in a good way. Clark, that's how he's the key! He'll let her uncle know!"  
  
_Can you tell them anything of this 'uncle'?_ Jor-El requested.  
  
Dr. Swann took a deep breath and pondered the thought for a minute. "This might be something related to the meteor shower. I'll need to do some checking."  
  
"If you could let us know, we'd appreciate that," Lana told him while getting up. "Thanks again for seeing us."  
  
"It's my pleasure. I would caution you about the Black Hand though," Dr. Swann advised, eyeing them both knowingly. "I've been following their activities through the media. You both have been getting way too involved for my liking."  
  
"Mine too," Clark agreed, looking at her.  
  
"Clark, it's okay. That was related to Jasmine," she argued.  
  
"It might be more than that. It could be related to Miri or us," he countered.  
  
"You should listen to him, Lana. I'm glad you're learning some sense of caution, Kal-El," Dr. Swann concurred.  
  
"We're keeping an eye out," she told them all.  
  
_I agree. You both need to exercise greater caution. There are those around you who would exploit you. The one called Lionel Luthor—he suspects you, Kal-El. Watch him._  
  
"He's in prison," Clark noted.   
  
"But he has influence outside of the walls, especially if he's connected to the Black Hand," Dr. Swann commented. "You both are targets. With your friends Miranda and the Princess there, more so. If your friend's stepfather ever learns about you both, he could kill you or your parents, Clark. I just ask you both to be careful is all." He wheeled around the desk back to them. "I'll do the research and get back to you. Meantime, if you have any questions, please ask."  
  
"Thank you," they expressed and left.  
  
For a minute afterwards, Jor-El and Swann exchanged glances before the former disappeared.  
  
_Be careful. _Dr. Swann noted before returning to his computer.  
  
[In the alley across the street]  
  
"I can't believe her uncle's alive," Clark declared in disbelief. "I wonder why he never came for her?"  
  
"According to Agent Petersen, he's been looking for her. You know how weird her stepfather is. Maybe he's got something to throw them both off of her trail too," she supposed. "In any event, if Jor-El's right, we should be meeting him soon enough. Come on; your parents want to hear what we found out."  
  
He nodded, anticipating the anxiety waiting for them back in Smallville. "They're going to love the fact that we don't know any more now than we did this morning." Then he remembered something.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Kara's comment about 'demon spawn'. That has to be related to this mystery guy!" he realized.  
  
She looked around quickly, making sure that nobody was approaching. "Let's talk about this later. I'd feel better if we got out of here. Come on." She zipped off at full speed.  
  
He shook his head. _What has her so spooked?_ Rather than lose track of her, he took off after her.   
  
Chapter 7 [Kent Farm—Sunset]  
  
Martha and Miranda worked on the dinner arrangements, carefully setting the table and making sure everything was in place. Given how everything else was going, they wanted the upcoming meal to be as normal as possible.  
  
"Is Mr. Kent going to be okay?" Miranda wondered.  
  
"He's concerned, Miranda, and so am I. You can understand why. We've always kept a close watch on Clark's secret. With any kind of FBI agent around, it's a potential investigation," the elder woman explained. "Granted, we know Steve but that was a long time ago. I want you to be careful, all right?"  
  
"Absolutely. I won't let anything slip," Miranda promised.  
  
Martha smiled warmly at her. "I know that but thank you for saying it. And just so you know, we're happy for you."  
  
"Thanks," Miranda expressed shyly. "I want to meet him so badly."  
  
"I can understand that," Martha agreed, recalling how the man in question had stood in that very spot fifteen years earlier. _I hope she's ready to deal with the explosion when it hits._ "Have faith, all right?"  
  
"I will, Mrs. Kent." Just then, Miranda saw Clark and Lana walk into the house. "Hey, guys! What did you find out?"  
  
"Dr. Swann didn't have any other information for us beyond what we know now," he reported. "He's going to do some checking and let us know more."  
  
"Meantime, we can keep our eyes open," Lana added.  
  
"You do that, Kids," Martha concurred. "Meantime, why don't you both see if you can lend a hand outside? Clark, I think your father is down in the field with the tractor. He'd like an update, I'm sure. Let him know that dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."  
  
"You bet," he agreed, as he and Lana walked out, leaving the others to return to their preparations.  
  
Miranda looked at the door, wondering to herself, _I hope everything will be all right._  
  
Meantime, Jonathan finished the evening chores by milking the cows. Thanks to Clark's creative "nudge," he had talked Martha into a rare day by Crater Lake with nothing but a picnic basket and themselves to enjoy. As he finished the last bucket, he saw Clark and Lana approaching him. "Hey, Kids! Find out anything?"  
  
"Not really," she replied. "Dr. Swann's going to do some investigating for us."  
  
The farmer nodded, still feeling concerned about the cave's prophecies. "Then I guess we find out when he does." He wiped his face off with a rag and looked earnestly at them. "Until then, just keep going as you are."  
  
"How did your day go, Dad?" Clark asked. Seeing the little smile on the elder man's face brought a grin to his. "That well, huh?"  
  
"Actually, Clark, it went very well. We spent the day talking and enjoying each other's company down by Crater Lake. Thanks again for doing all of the chores," his father reported.  
  
"That sounds great, Mr. Kent," Lana concurred. "I'm glad you thought of that."  
  
Jonathan chuckled. "Actually, Lana, it was Clark's idea."  
  
She blinked. "Clark's idea? Mr. I-Almost-Forgot-Valentine's-Day actually has a romantic bone in his body?"  
  
"Surprise! I do," her boyfriend retorted, giving back as good as she dished it out. "I did the chores for them and dropped the hint."  
  
"Will wonders never cease?" she teased, allowing her eyes to sparkle at him. "There's hope for you yet, _Mr. Kent_."  
  
Jonathan had to smile at their playful bantering. Seeing his wife waving at them, he remarked, "Think you two lovebirds can give me a hand with these milk pails? Supper's ready."  
  
The two teenagers took a pail in one hand apiece and held hands with the other, as they followed him toward the house.  
  
Chapter 8 [Luthor Castle]  
  
Jasmine sat in her room, studying from one of her textbooks. She had wanted to talk with Clark and Lana about school but they weren't around. _Strange for Lana to take off on the week's busiest day._ She had hoped to catch up with Lana to discuss the ownership arrangements as well. _Lex won't back out on that._  
  
Cocoa chattered at her.  
  
"I'm fine, Silly," she assured her friend.  
  
The monkey looked expectantly at her.  
  
"You know me too well, you know that?" she retorted, giving him a smile to blunt the statement's forcefulness. "We just have to wait."  
  
Then her cell phone rang.  
  
_Finally!_ She walked into the closet and closed the door. After confirming the number on her LCD display, she answered, "Rajah, this is White Dove. When the sky's gray…."  
  
"…rain falls before the rainbow's ray. White Dove, I have the information you requested on Petersen. He is who he seems."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Positive. He checks out with a stellar record for the Americans' FBI. I will keep digging and let you know if I find anything else out. Rajah out," the other agent concluded, severing the connection.  
  
She looked at the phone curiously. _How can he be what he seems? There's something else going on here._ With that, she went back to her reading, hoping that some other nugget of information would offer itself to her.  
  
Meantime, Lex studied Jasmine's co-owner papers, making sure that everything was in order. _Her offer should save the old place. I wish I could come up with one more person though._ Hearing a knock at the door, he asked, "Yes?"  
  
"Lex, can I come in?" Steve asked. "Sorry to disturb you."  
  
"No trouble at all," the billionaire agreed. When the agent had entered the area, he asked, "Can I get you some coffee?"  
  
"I had my fill at the Talon, thanks. That's great stuff by the way," he noted.  
  
"It is," Lex concurred, bringing a cup over to Steve.  
  
"Thanks," Steve accepted. "What's the problem, Lex?"  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"I'm trained to notice little things, Lex. Right now, when I complimented the Talon's coffee, you frowned slightly. What is it?" Steve wondered.  
  
Lex shook his head, rubbing his scalp. "I'm worried about the place. You know how my father was arrested last month?"  
  
"Right. So?" the agent wondered.  
  
"He had some hidden financial surprises for me. I had to pool money into keeping LuthorCorp running and one of the places that I had to cut from…." The billionaire walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
"…was the Talon," Steve presumed. "I can't believe that place doesn't hold its own anyway, Lex, judging from what I saw earlier."  
  
"It does and I want to keep it afloat," Lex commented. Seeing the other's frown, he reassured, "I'm not selling it. It would break Lana's heart."  
  
"Not to mention it would make a common friend of ours flip out," Steve stated. "I'd like to avoid that if you get my drift." He gave the other a knowing look.  
  
_No kidding._ "Actually, I needed two investors. Princess Jasmine's going to be one of them. I still need one more. It's not looking that good," Lex assessed, turning the conversation to a more 'can-do' focus. "I wish I didn't have Dad's surprises to deal with right now."  
  
"I can get you your investor, Lex. Can I use your phone?" Steve informed him.  
  
"Sure. Wait a minute! Do you think he would?" Lex asked, handing him the phone.  
  
"After what he went through before, I'd count on it," Steve retorted. "I'll be right back." He walked out into the hall. _Come on. You can take this._  
  
"Hello?" a voice answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Steve. How's everything?" Steve answered.  
  
"Great, I guess. What's going on up there?" the other replied.   
  
"Why would anything be going on?" Steve asked, trying to ease into the topic of the conversation.  
  
"Petersen, this is me you're talking to. If it's Smallville, there's something going on. What is it?" The respondent tapped fingers on a hard surface impatiently.  
  
_As if I could fool him._ "There are two things actually. Are you sitting down?" He shuddered, not knowing what reaction he would get.  
  
"Spit it out already."  
  
"I have bad news and good news. Which do you want first?"  
  
"Give me the bad news," the Other chose.  
  
"The Talon's in financial trouble. They need an investor. Lex Luthor's working to get a group together," Steve reported.  
  
"He is, is he? And you gave him my name, right?"  
  
"I wanted to check with you first. I know there are those stocks that you both wanted to liquidate and move into property," Steve explained. "But given You Know Who's tie to the place, I figured that you'd find a way."  
  
"I'll need to get Karen to help me explain it to my wife. After the last two trips there, I'd have Hell to pay if that place went down. Tell Lex I'm in. I may need his help on some financial wrangling but we'll keep the doors open." The Other took a deep breath and asked, "Have you seen the Kents yet?"  
  
"They're fine and so is Lana Lang," Steve noted. "Speaking of which, you aren't going to believe this! When I was visiting the farm, she came walking in."  
  
"Who? Steve, who is it?"  
  
"I talked with Miri yesterday. I thought you'd like to know," the agent explained. He heard the phone hit the table on the other end. "Hello? Are you there?"  
  
"I'm here. How is she?"   
  
"She's fine. She's living with the Kents and works at the Talon with Lana. But she's safe," Steve assured him.  
  
The Other muttered a "thank you, Lord" into the phone. Then he asked, "Steve, where's Arighatto?"  
  
"I checked on that this morning. According to the Sheriff, he hasn't been seen around here in several months. There's an outstanding warrant for his arrest," Steve reported.  
  
"And then there's the Old Score," the Other recalled.   
  
"Now you know I can't sanction that," Steve stated.  
  
"And you know you can't stop _him_, Steve, especially where Miri's concerned," the Other growled.  
  
_Isn't that the truth? _The agent recalled the last fight between the Other and Arighatto as well as the aftermath. _In that case, 'evening the score' would be the least of Arighatto's problems, especially if he lays a hand on Lex, Miri or those kids._  
  
"She's with Martha and Jonathan, you said?" the Other asked.  
  
"That's right. Look, I have to watch the Princess but since they hang out together, I'll double up as much as I can," Steve promised.  
  
"She's with good people at least. Okay, Steve, keep watching her and tell Miri—that well…her aunt and I love her. Please?"  
  
"She knows that, Bud. Hey, Lex will be happy about the news. I knew we could count on you. And I'll let Miri know. If I need you or our friend, I'll holler," he concluded. "Bye." He walked back into the study where Lex waited for him. "You have your investor."  
  
"Fantastic! When can we talk?" the billionaire inquired.  
  
"Soon," Steve agreed. "He needs to get the stuff in order." He looked out the window toward town and in the café's general direction. _As if he'd let that place go. Not a chance. Not after everything that happened there._   
  
Conclusion [Kent Farm—Later that night]  
  
Clark and Lana sat on the lip of the upper floor barn door and watched the stars glittering away. While everyone would have liked more information about the prophecies, they knew that Dr. Swann would do the best he could.  
  
He saw that she had that nervous look on her face. "What is it?"  
  
She sighed, "I would just like some peace and quiet. I want to enjoy life with my friends and with my boyfriend." She cuddled up against him.  
  
He put his arm around her. "As you said the other day, life's never that easy. We'll just take one day at a time."  
  
"I guess," she relented reluctantly. "I just wish we could know more about the prophecies is all."  
  
"I'm the pot calling the kettle black for saying this, Lana, but stop fretting. Jor-El told me that just before you came this morning," he noted.  
  
"That sounds about right," she concurred saucily, grinning at him. "Whatever happens, we'll face the future together."  
  
"Absolutely," he agreed, staring into her eyes and admiring how her skin shone in the moonlight. "Nothing's going to separate us again. Whatever comes, we'll deal with it together."   
  
"Good," she replied, leaning her face toward his and engaging in a deep kiss.   
  
For even as outside forces clouded their future, the couple knew they had friends and family to stand by them. Most importantly though, they could rely on each other.  
  
THE END (for now) 


End file.
